cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Viorar
Viorar is a big city in southern Fa'Diel, and is also the de facto capital of Fa'Diel. Its inhabitants are mostly non-humans. It is on the far western ass-end of the Luon Highway. It's always night, from the influence of the Mana Stone of Moon. History 110 - Viorar is one of the older cities, built around 100 years after the Cleft was fabricated. It stands in the Moonlight Bay that once existed as part of the Beast Kingdom. Several years after its establishment, the city served as a bridge between the world of the Beastmen and the other races, and became a cultural mixing pot. Only a few years later, Viorar would become politically independent from the Beast Kingdom, though remain financially and militarily dependent. 115 - Riots break out in the streets of Viorar against the Beast Kingdom's control after several harsh moves on the Beast Kingdom's part, including: more aggressive enforcement of the segregation laws, Dudbear internment, and the arrest of Luon. 119 - Luon Construction finished building Luon Highway, increasing trade and traffic. 125 - The Beast Kingdom grants Viorar independence and ownership of Luon Highway. 126 - Viorar is forced to grant partial ownership of Luon Highway to Lea Monde due to failed and successful political maneuvers on both sides. 150 - To celebrate the diversity of Viorar, the gigantic Etansel Library was built. Scholars were invited to provide "all the knowledge of the universe" to the library. 170 - Viorar regains full ownership of Luon Highway when Lea Monde is destroyed. 220 - A mysterious fire destroys Etansel. There are several theories existing on the destruction of the library, but popular history cites the Goa Empire as the source of the blaze. 224 - During the Coronar War, the Goan Empire had already taken control of most of southern Fa'Diel and began attempting to invade Viorar, which was already facing financial hardships from being cut off from trade with the southern areas. With the aid of the natural fortifications of the city, and the brutal Beast Kingdom's army, Viorar was able to resist and push back Goa after a few months. 302 - Viorar celebrated the grand reopening of the Etansel Library, which was much larger than the original, though the archives were severely debilitated. Viorar's main source of power was originally derived from the magical properties of the Mana Stone of Moon and the false night atmosphere it generated. As the city grew to much larger proportions later, the primary power source has been utilized in the waterways that the newer sections of the city has been built over. Sights The Belltowers of Luminence The oldest building in Viorar. The bells are needed to signal to the city when the day ends and when it is midday. During the brightest day of the year, the Ceremony of Light is performed inside the cathedral, where priests gather to "energize" the ancestral spirits that wander the night sky and ensure the protection of the city. Etansel Library Founded in 150 - To celebrate the cultural power of Viorar at the time, Etansel Library was built. Scholars around the world were invited to share their "knowledge of the universe" with the library and provide books and other records. During the Opening Ceremony, Hyrule also donated the Fountain of the Three Goddesses. The original structure of the library was a tall black monolithic shape. Unfortunately, the library was set on fire and destroyed in 220, which could not have been an accident because the library was protected by f******magic that resisted fire. Rebuilt in 302 - Etansel Library finished rebuilding in the year 302, where the library's new figure is shaped like a tree, and is much larger than the original library. Scholars around the world were reinvited to donate books, though many were hesitant to resubmit historical materials. The entrance of the library depicts well known scholars who donated a lot to the library, and the stained glass window over the entrance depicts Carsanquay holding a tome and reaching downward. Library Fire Scandal No one was ever caught or prosecuted for the destruction of the original Etansel Library. Popular assumption exists that the fire was an act sponsored by the Goan government, which had just invaded southern Fa'Diel at the time. Goan leader ______ argues against this assumption, citing that during their tenure invading other regions, Goa did no harm to "areas of intellectual or cultural value." Fountain of the Three Goddesses Also known as Viorar Fountain, it has stood at the base of Etansel Library since it was founded in the year 150. The fountain depicts the Golden Goddesses of the Triforce, and was a surprise gift from Hyrule during the opening ceremony of the library. When Etansel was rebuilt in 302, Hyrule surprised Viorar again by replacing the Golden Goddess statues with ones made of diamond. Shineshine Lighthouse A normal lighthouse that must always be on to provide light to the ships, because day never comes. Luon Coast Repertory Theatre This venue actively houses and sponsors many musical and theatrical productions. Sahagin Harbor A large harbor that houses many fishing boats. A few festivals are held in the harbor every year mostly during the summertime. Shopping Viorar has shops set up everywhere, delivering various goods to normal townsfolk as well as adventurers. A notable shop, known as Limelight, sells handcrafted lanterns, many containing magical properties. Travel Viorar denizes travel either by river taxi along the waterways which connect various sections of the city, or on foot. There are occasional chocobo driven carriages, but these very expensive and messy. A ferry system connects Viorar with Truce, Douglas Island, Joel Island, Cactuar Island, Destiny Island, and parts of Shadmire, Hyrule and the Vandole/Goa Continent. The Beast Kingdom lies in the Moonlight Forest directly north of Viorar, as does Angkor Wat. The Luon Highway trade route runs from Viorar along the southwestern coast, ending at Fort Walla Walla. From there, the route connects to various towns and eventually ends at Truce. Mines to the east of the city connect to a cavern that acts as a shortcut to the rest of Fa'Diel, where the cavern exit lies outside of small town Arlia. Inhabitants Beastmen: 43% The original founders of Viorar, as well as citizens of the Beast Kingdom. They make up the largest chunk of the city. Dudbears: 11% Weird bears resembling stuffed-animals. They are often regarded as a lower "other" class because of their inability to speak the common language. They speak a language only the dudbear know. Demihumans: 41% Other beings that are humanoid animals have settled in Viorar. Dudbears and Beastmen are technically demihumans as well, but have much larger populations here. Some other demihuman races in the city included in this category are sirens, saiyans, and sahagins. Hylians: 1% Most Hylians who settle in Viorar are drawn either to the intellectual resources of Etansel Library, or the spiritual resources of the environment. Foreign Bodies: 4% Most foreigners who stay here are within the military or trade industry, regularly residing in the city in order to protect it, or to provide work within the fisheries or mines. Many scholars of different nations also regularly study in the library. Law, Government, and Politics Viorar was originally a part of the Beast Kingdom, but shortly after its establishment, it became a beacon for the more liberal minded inhabitants, who also invited creatures of other races into the city. The Beast Kingdom has various complicated segregation laws, which were in conflict with the way of life of Viorarians. Initial enforcement of these laws caused many conflicts and crippled the wealth potential of the city. Viorar Treaty - 125 - The city of Viorar officially became independent from the Beast Kingdom. Though the politics of these two regions would differ dramatically, they would become financially dependant on each other, and Viorar would be militarily dependant on the Beast Kingdom. Military Viorar has no official military of its own. All the soldiers in its city limits are from peacekeeping forces from other areas who want to secure their piece of the Viorar wealth. The majority of these forces come from the Beast Kingdom. Government The government of Viorar is run by a pseudo-representative democracy. Legislative All citizens are members of the legislative branch, as any individual can propose new laws. However librarians must actually go through these proposals and transcribe them into the proper paperwork to submit to the executive board. Executive and Judicial A panel of five individuals is selected by the citizens as the executive-judicial body. This body's responsibility is to enforce existing laws, pass judgement on them, and veto or sign into existence laws written by the Legislative body. In addition, the individuals also are in charge with keeping the lower governmental figures in line. Existing controversy around the panel of 5 is the limited selection given to the citizens. For example, by law 1 seat must always be reserved for an ambassador of the Beast Kingdom, not a Viorarian citizen. Law Coming Soon! Category:Areas